


Naming Games

by KyeAbove



Series: 2016 Flavour [5]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: With his former classmate now secretly living with him after a heist gone wrong and a new decrease in age, a new name was needed for him. But Kaito is getting really tired of being the only one making an effort to choose it.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 2016 Flavour [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886773
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Naming Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is from all the way back in 2016. I still look back on this fic fondly so figured I'd post it here since I no longer update my old ff.net account. Its a bit edited mostly cause some parts just don't hold up but most of it is intact from the original 2016 version. There is no planned sequel or continuation.

"Sherlock" was the first name Kaito suggested to the small blond boy sitting on his couch. Saguru looked up from studying his now much smaller hands, his eyes narrowed. A look of annoyance crossed his face, and he looked up at Kaito with scrutiny and mild loathing. "For your new name, you know? Saguru is not exactly a common name, now is it? Those people probably think you're dead, so it wouldn't be good to flash your identity around."

Saguru's loathing increased, mixed with fear and stress.

"Do you think I'd be that stupid to choose such an obvious name? It would be like you calling yourself Lupin if you ended up like this. No one's that dumb to not notice." Kaito begged to differ, knowing that a name like Edogawa Conan should have stood out, not just to the public, but to the people who wanted the other mini detective dead, but alas, no.

* * *

"How about James?" It was a common enough name in the English speaking world, Kaito thought, right?

After receiving a very detailed rant on Professor Moriarty, it was decided that, no, Saguru wouldn't be known as James.

* * *

"Irene?" Kaito asked, holding up a dress that had been on sale. Saguru's face immediately afterwards was worth the kick to the shin that he received, and being banned from the clothing store after knocking down multiple displays.

But, Kaito realised, Saguru hadn't actually _said_ no, only turned up his nose at the atrocious colors of the dress. 

* * *

"Takara?" It was not Kaito who said this, but an older woman. Saguru turned around, and the woman's face fell. "Sorry. I thought you could be someone else." If Saguru hadn't had a hood on to hide his hair while they were out in public, there probably wouldn't have been the same confusion.

"Takara." Kaito repeated, with a half smile.

Saguru shook his head. "No. Try again."

"But it can mean treasure! It's perfect. I did take you from my heist, after all. Only, you're one treasure I can't return. It would be a bit of a pain explaining to everyone how you're so small." He squinted. "You might even be smaller than Tantei-kun."

* * *

"Okay, I've got it! Sachiko!" Saguru checked that Kaito couldn't be hiding that dress behind his back, remaining unsure, before sighing.

"No. Why must you suggest female names? Yes, I do need to go undercover, but not _that_ undercover. Posing as a female would be more trouble than it's worth."

"Well, who says you have to be a girl? You can be a boy named Sachiko." Kaito reasoned, mostly to get a rise out of the boy. He was getting really tired of this naming game, and Saguru was not being helpful at all.

"I'd never-"

Kaito cut in. "You named your female hawk Watson. I don't see your problem with you, a boy, using a girl's name."

Saguru shut up after that, but later they came to the agreement that Sachiko was not the name he'd use.

* * *

"Tobias." Kaito was back with another English name. Saguru actually perked up at this one.

"Tobias. That one is reasonably appealing. It's the name of a character in a book series I enjoyed as a child. More so, I enjoyed the character." Saguru admitted with a small smile. It was actually quite cute. But Kaito ruined it.

"Cool! I could call you Toby."

"Well, that's an entirely differ-"

"Toby or not Toby? That is the question!" Kaito exclaimed in English.

"Not Toby."

Kaito was so sure that Saguru wouldn't say no for once.

* * *

"Michi!" Kaito was on a recon mission for his next KID heist, and he had to bring Saguru with him. They were posing as a mother and her daughter, the most unassuming pair up Kaito could think of. "Keep up!"

Saguru looked very annoyed, wearing the very dress that Kaito had bought on sale. If and when he got back to his normal age, being polite and gentlemanly be damned, Kaito was getting a black eye. For now, he simply gave the thief a two-fingered salute.

* * *

"Samuel." Saguru said, holding out his hand to the other shrunken detective. "I'm from France." Kaito watched with wide eyes as Saguru formed an entire backstory. He was even adding in a proper accent. Unbelievable. A month of Kaito's effort, and this was where he was left.

"I'm Conan. What are you doing here? Are you here with your parents?" Conan looked at Samuel with a slight look of suspicion, but nothing to indicate that Saguru seemed like a threat to him.

"No. Kaito-niisan brought me here, but then he ditched me. He's KID's biggest fan, apparently." Saguru scoffed dramaticly. "I don't get why KID even has fans. He's not fictional like Arsene Lupin is, and being fictional is what makes him better than KID. I love Arsene Lupin!"

"I'm more of a Sherlock Holmes fan. The Arsene Lupin books are alright though." Conan replied. Kaito would expect nothing else from the little detective. 

Kaito very well near had a heart attack, which would have blown his cover, when Saguru replied with "I don't like Sherlock Holmes."

Seriously, he told the guy to lie about his interests, but this was ridiculous.

* * *

"Hakuba?" Kaito asked, when he found the detective sitting outside on the doorstep alone. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not." Saguru said quietly as he watched blades of grass move in the wind, staring at nothing else.

"Why not? You were fine this morning. Is it because you were found by Aoko during the heist? I don't think she meant to get that affectionate with you. She thought you were actually a kid and all." Kaito sat down beside him.

"It's not that. I could be stuck like this for a long time, and that does upset me, Kuroba-kun. Childhood was not fun for me, and it's not something I'd like to repeat." Kaito didn't know what to say. "So please, just don't make this worse than it already is." He looked up at Kaito. "Please, call me Saguru."


End file.
